Chuck vs the Cougars Continued
by Pineapple2014
Summary: This one-shot is a continuation of the hamburger scene at the end of Chuck vs. the Cougars and what I envision happening. Complete Charah fluff. First fanfic! Please review :


Hello Everyone! I have been an avid reader on this site for a while, and I always love reading everyone's creative stories or renditions. So, I decided to take the jump and write my first fanfic! This fanfic is a continuation of the hamburger scene at the end of Chuck vs. the Cougars and what I envision happening. Sorry, there is a little bit of summary. Please let me know what you think. Enjoy!

Chuck vs. the Cougars Continued

"Isn't this supposed to be a raw steak?" Sarah playfully questions as Chuck hands her a raw hamburger patty.

"Not on a BuyMore salary, thank you very much," he counters. "I did, however, manage to scrape together enough cash to get you a cooked one as well. Medium rare with-"

"Extra pickles," they say in unison. Even this seemingly minute gesture makes Sarah's heart swell with adoration.

"Come on, who do you think you're dealing with?" jokes Chuck.

"Well, I never doubted you Special Agent Charles Carmichael." If only he knew how true this statement is. Sarah trusts him with her life, just as he trusts her with his. She only wished that he trusted in himself.

"So I guess the big secret about you is that you used to be just a typical high school student." He still is trying to wrap his head around the idea of Sarah as "typical." Looking at the epitome of perfection sitting before him, it is hard to comprehend. "I wish I knew what happened to change that," he continues, truly mystified. How does one become a blonde goddess, capable of quelling a revolution with a fork?

Sarah's eyes mist over as she relives that painful day. The arrest of her father. The arrest of her life as she knew it.

"Sarah Walker, hello?" says Chuck, bringing Sarah back to the present. Looking at him, his eyes full of concern and, what she thinks (and secretly hopes) is love, she makes a decision.

"Fine. I'll answer one question about my past. You've earned that much."

"Hmm," Chuck mumbles, his face scrunched up in deliberation. "No thanks." This is the last thing Sarah expected to hear, and she is caught completely off guard. He continues, "I don't need to know more, not about who you were. Because as much as you don't think so, I know who you are." She is at a loss of words, thoughts- basically any bodily function, save breathing. All she is able to comprehend is the ache in her heart that she feels for the sweet, caring, passionate man in front of her.

"A girl I'd like to share a cheeseburger with," he finishes. And funny. He can always put a smile on her face, no matter how bad a mood she is in. All she can think is _how did I get this lucky?_

Chuck starts to get up to hunt down a knife but, as always, Sarah is prepared. "That won't be necessary," she says smugly, as she hands him a knife from the holster at her ankle.

"That's awesome… and a little disturbing," he replies, although that is a lie. In his opinion, Sarah armed with anything from a gun to chop sticks could be described with one word: sexy.

Chuck pauses, determining the best approach to cutting the messy hamburger. "Do you want a big half or a little half?" questions Chuck, even though he already knows the answer.

"Big half." Sarah responds, smiling at his serious calculation. She isn't polite when it comes to food. At least not with Chuck. Chuck knows this, and his goofy signature grin starts to creep across his face as he has an idea.

"So what would happen if I accidentally took this big half and ate it?" Chuck asks playfully, slowly reaching out and grabbing the big half.

"Chuck, you don't want to do that," she replies gravely, although a smile starts to bloom across her face, illustrating those dimples that Chuck adores so much.

"Don't I?" he braves. He slowly starts to stand up, watching her eyes the entire way. They are darting between his eyes and the burger, as if deliberating the best way to obtain the target. Suddenly, her hand darts out to grab the burger, but Chuck is ready for her. He dances out of the way, however not very gracefully. Giggling like a little boy, Chuck races to the kitchen while trying to regain his balance. Sarah is hot on his heels and laughing just as wildly.

The chase continues and the two skid around the kitchen table, crashing into walls and various decorative vases. The laughing only increases in vigor and volume when Chuck tosses a pickle back at his hunter, who is so agile (and hungry) that she manages to catch it and eat it whilst continuing to pursue the target.

The hunt doesn't last much longer. Chuck makes the fatal mistake while trying to cut the corner of the bed. Sarah sees his mistake and launches herself at him, sending them both onto her bed in a giggly, sweaty heap.

She immediately pins him, and continues to wrest the hamburger from his kung-fu grip. His willpower shatters as he comes to realize the beautiful woman on top of him. Satisfied with her victory, Sarah takes a huge bite, inches from his face. She chews and savors with a smug look on her face, still positioned comfortably on top of Chuck and with no immediate thoughts of moving. She stuffs the last bite in Chuck's mouth, which had fallen slightly ajar at the sight of her.

Once she has finished chewing, Sarah whispers with a mischievous look in her eye, "I told you that you didn't want to do that."

Without thinking, Chuck replies, "I don't know, I'm quite liking my current condition."

The playfulness is gone, replaced with an air of complete sincerity. This is usually the moment that Sarah would retract, pull her CIA agent mask back on and muffle all her emotions. But for some reason, she doesn't. It probably has something to do with the tender brown eyes gazing into her soul.

She reaches up, runs her hand through his soft, curly hair. He responds by soothingly running his thumb along the freshly formed bruise on her cheek, courtesy of Heather Chandler. "You're so beautiful," he says, so softly that it was almost inaudible. But she hears him and, falls just a little more.

Tucking a stray hair behind her ear, he gently pulls her closer, lessening the already painfully small gap between them. And then he stops, his lips a mere inch from hers. Chuck gives Sarah the inch, gives her the final choice. He won't force her into anything, despite the severe pain he will feel if she backs away. When she pauses, makes no attempt to continue, Chuck closes his eyes and prepares for his heart to be wrenched out of his chest once again.

He begins to think of what he'll say; how he'll compose himself when suddenly his miserable thoughts are interrupted by something softly moving against his lips. He pulls away and opens his eyes to meet a pair of breathtaking sapphires, full of passion and, surprisingly, uncertainty. Bursting with excitement, Chuck gives a goofy grin and continues to softly move his lips against hers, the uncertainty rapidly draining from her eyes and being replaced with need.

Their kiss deepens, tongues flirt and wrestle for control. Chuck tucks Sarah against him and swiftly, gracefully rolls over so that he is positioned on top of her. Sarah gives a quick grin before she pulls Chuck down for more. "_What am I doing?" _Sarah asks herself. Chuck leaves her lips to explore her neck, gently nipping at an undiscovered sensitive spot, causing her breath to hitch. _"What I have always wanted to do," _she replies to herself.

She has slipped out of her shirt is working on Chuck's buttons, while Chuck's teeth are tugging at her bottom lip though still managing to be tender. His hands are retreating down her narrow waist at an agonizingly slow pace when, suddenly, both their phones ring. "No," Chuck whines, nuzzling her neck. She can only muster a sigh.

They both get up, with a great amount of reluctance and are greeted by a picture of General Beckman on their phones. "Great," says Chuck. "Back to work." He tries to mask his sorrow, but Sarah can hear it. She feels it too. Because who knows how long it will be until they can hold each other again. It's time to get back to work, which means her ugly CIA mask has to go back on.

They are feet from the door, about to go back to castle when she stops him. Sarah runs her hand through his hair and tugs him down for a kiss, gathering all the passion and heat she can muster. "Thank you for the burger," she says and walks out the door.

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you thought and if there is anything you think I could work on :)


End file.
